Their Pain
by al.mata
Summary: AU. Life is unpredictable. It may cause you unfathomable pain, but also tremendous joy. After a tragedy, Lucy tries to live her life day by day. This is difficult when you include the fact that Lucy lives among affiliated members, drug dealers, and addicts. Discover what beauty can rise from ashes! Rated M: Sex, gang crime, drug abuse, violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, My name is Al and I'm pretty new to writing on fanfiction. I love reading everyone's creativity on this website and I'm hoping I can spread some too! It would mean the world if you guys could review my work, provide feedback, follow, and/or favorite. I hope you guys enjoy my little story! Without further ado, I present to you…**

 **Their Pain**

 **Prologue**

June 7th

The usual loud streets of Magnolia are now filled with penetrating silence. The echo of sobbing can be heard around every corner. News is being broadcasted, guilt is being appointed, and vengeance is arising.

Sitting on a wall are pictures, candles, teddy bears and roses.

Only a couple of streets down, a funeral is being taken place.

A stout man speaks through his tears.

"Today, we lost one of our children. For what? What is the goal of this ridiculous war? To cause pain? To cause suffering? I just hope that this innocent soul is somewhere far away from here. For this is the true definition of hell. May you rest in peace young one…" the man, holds in a weep, and climbs down the stairs of the podium. He goes up to the young mother mourning the loss of her son.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for your loss." The blond stared at the ground, hugging herself, just wishing she could hold her son once again. She mutters a 'thank you', trying to hold herself together.

5 year old Badr, Dead, drive by shooting.

Everyone present mourned, but also watched intently. They observed Lucy's every movement, having no idea the experience she is going through at the moment. Everyone was giving their condolences, but nothing was going to bring her little boy back.

People's questions roamed the cemetery.

' _Can you imagine what the poor thing is going through?'_

' _Why is it always the innocent?'_

' _Is she going to be okay?'…_

' _Where's the father?'_

That same question resonated through Lucy's mind. But at the same time, she was glad _he_ wasn't there. Lucy had stopped crying, for the occurrences happened three days ago. Now, Lucy was just numb. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Lucy watched intently as she saw the coffin carrying her son's body, submerged into the earth.

Lucy went to a bar that night. And drank and drank and … drank. She whole heartedly believed that if she kept drinking she'd forget this nightmare.

"This is what my life has come to." She hiccupped as she swirled around the contents of the liquor bottle. People stared at her, some with sympathy, and others with ill intention. But that didn't matter to her. She was capable of handling herself even if she was drunk. And if she wasn't, maybe it was a price for being a bad mother right?

Once finished her bottle, she proceeds to leave the filthy place with stumbling footsteps. Lucy was dressed in black jeans, a black loose blouse, held a black designer bag, and a wore black scarf that once covered her cleavage which was now almost completely exposed.

A man comes up behind her, smacking her ass in the process. "Aye ma, why don't you come over tonight?" the smirk didn't last long before he felt something stiff press against on his abdomen. Looking down at the object, the guy raised his hands up immediately, showing obvious fear in his eyes.

"Today isn't the day man, if you care even a bit about your stupid life, I recommend you get off these streets before a pop one on your dumb ass." Lucy's eyes were cold throughout her words. They were almost lifeless. Just as she said, the man quickly got away from her. She concealed her gun back into her purse.

This indeed was her life. Lucy is 23 years old and lives in the infamous streets of west side Magnolia. Life is hard, but Lucy has learned to be even harder. Everyone in this place have. It's the way of life; you either take it in stride or die. But it wasn't always as bad as it is now. Lucy had ambitions, had a family; she used to have love.

Upon walking through the gates of her lawn, she reminisces the time she spent outside with her child. Her eyes get watery once again. She grabs her keys from her purse to unlock the doors of her lonely home. She walks in and checks the digital clock hanging on her wall.

2:34 A.M.

Lucy undresses, changing into some shorts and a white tee. She gets in her bed. Moving side to side, she desperately tries to get comfortable. She just wants to sleep. She just wants to forget. After of couple of minutes of naked eyes, Lucy finally decides to get up.

"I guess I didn't drink enough." And with that, she heads to the kitchen to drink some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! Yes, I know I've been absent since forever, but I'm back and better than ever... kinda. Well I have really poor time management skills and haven't been able to update just one good chapter. I am sooo sorry. Thank you so much for the love I've been given so far and the feedback I've received. Hopefully this story keeps being one you all will enjoy. Without further ado…**

 **Their Pain**

 **The Relentless Cycle**

3:00 a.m.

At this time, Lucy's head laid on the cool surface of the table. She stared at the darkness of her home, only seeing shadows of walls and furniture illuminated by the light of the moon. All you could hear in the silence where the sobs and hiccups of a heart broken mother. The, knocks could be heard coming from the door.

Lucy stood up; wobbling a little, for the depressant had taken a hold of her with each gulp she'd taken that whole night. She walked to open the door, to her dismay, warm arms embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I would've come sooner but I felt like you needed your space. But I'm here now. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I waited to come in the morning and something had happened to you; especially after all of this." She shifted a little big to see who exactly had such hold on her. To her realization, it was one of the few people she wished to see during this time. She hugged him back, sobbing into his shirt.

"Gray, I miss him. I miss my little baby." By this point, Lucy's legs gave in and her friend was finally there to catch her.

"I miss Badr too. Erza will be here in the morning. You know she had _business_ to handle out of the city. But she'll be here soon and then you won't have to deal with this alone." Gray petted her hair, trying to comfort her as best as he could in such a terrible situation. He decided to assist her to the couch. After Lucy calmed down a bit, the harsh smell alcohol finally hit him. He looked around to see a bottle of vodka, almost finished, sitting on the small dinner table.

"Oh Lucy… Have you been drinking alone this whole time?" He looked at his side where the blonde sat. No answer. Instead, she laid her head on his shoulder and pulled out her phone.

"Look Gray! Look! Look at my cute little baby. He looks just like me, doesn't he?"She looked up at Gray, her eyes all puffy and red from the constant crying. She pointed at the screen and gave him a smile. One of the most heartbreaking smiles he'd ever seen. One of reminiscence and the sense of longing something that was long gone. Lucy was in this little bubble of delusion, but Gray didn't want to pop it. How could he? Reality was hell, and if he could withhold reality a little longer so Lucy could stay in paradise, he would.

"Yeah. He looks just like you!" Lucy giggled. Badr had tender brown eyes, just like his mother. He also had the silky, thread-like, blond hair that his mother had. Badr also had freckles and was altogether a very slender child; very much resembling his mother. But of course, the genome was composed of 46 chromosomes. 23 from the mother and 23 from the …

"Where is he?"

"Don't even mention him. The asshole didn't even go to the funeral. Can you believe that? To his own son's fucking funeral. His job was way more important to him apparently." Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I don't know how you've managed to keep your sanity living like this."

"Don't give me so much credit. My sanity was about to slip very soon until you came." With this, the sobbing stopped. It was just quiet. Until, faint pitter-patter was heard on the roof. Slowly, the intensity of the sound slowly elevated until the night sky's tears almost matched the ones Lucy had shed earlier.

With Lucy still on his shoulder, Gray was about to dismiss himself realizing that Lucy had fallen asleep. Being familiar with Lucy's house, he gently laid her head down on the couch. He disappeared into the dark hall and searched on the wall for the light switch. After finding it and turning it on, he walked towards the closet where pillows and blankets were stored.

Listening to the sound of the rain, Gray looked around the hall, really noticing the efforts Lucy had put in trying to maintain a façade of being a family for her son. However in reality, her cruel fate had placed Lucy in a position of so much suffering. As Gray looked around he saw pictures hanging. She mostly had pictures of herself and her son. Some were pictures of Badr by himself, playing with friends at a local park. Very few were pictures were consisting of those that normal families would take.

It was hard living this life. Gray knew first hand. Lives were constantly being taken by a war waged by criminal conduct. They didn't know any better. This lifestyle was example brought up to them since they were youngins. It's a sad life. Events like these are constantly being reported on the news. They were expected. Whether it be a child or an adult, blood stained the concrete. However, Gray never would've thought that this would be affecting his own. Gray saw Badr as his own child, being that the actual father was never around.

As Gray approached the final picture at the end of the wall, tears fell from the raven haired man. He cupped his mouth, trying to hold back the sound of the wails that were pleading to be set loose. The agony was too profound to be kept to one's self. Badr was an innocent, paying the price of beef within felons.

 _No._

Gray thought.

 _If this is hard for me, I can't imagine how hard it must be for Lucy. The next step after recovery is justice. We'll find who's responsible for the death of Badr, who rests in peace._

With that, Gray wipes away his tears. After all, they were all senior workers under a very infamous drug lord. Although this world is hard, and life isn't ideally the 'white, picket fence' type that many dream, they must keep living it. They must keep pushing on to survive. One can't look too into the future, for life takes unexpected twists and turns. But Gray knew exactly what the plan was for the near future.

 _An eye for an eye right?_

With that, Gray reached the handle of the closet door and made his way back to the living room. Although Lucy laid in peaceful slumber, sadness still roamed her. Gray lifted her head gently, placing a pillow under delicately, proceeding to cover her cool body with the blanket. He was going to get revenge, they all were.

Gray walked towards the front door, taking once last glance at Lucy before walking out.

 **There you all have it! Don't forget to favorite and follow to keep up with further chapters. Feedback is greatly appreciated in the review section. Thank you and see you next time!**


End file.
